Malik's Loyalty
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Everyone isn't sure about Malik being loyal to the group.How did Malik turn good in the first place?What exactly did Night DO? And why is he so prtective of her? Find out here!  Based around "Of colours and charms"


Malik's Loyalty

Malik wondered the Shadow Realm, not going in any general direction. His pupilless eyes darted from side to side with razor sharp quickness. I'm here by myself…He thought with a smirk. "You're thinking about Bakura aren't you?" a female voice asked no one in particular. His head snapped into the direction of the voice. "I take your silence as a yes," she said with a looked like they were heading to the graveyard. He smirked even more. This will be interesting, he thought walking to their direction.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of several teens walking towards the gates of the graveyard. Marik was in front with a raven haired female at his side, a blonde haired girl standing next to a familiar white haired boy, and another blonde walking with a black and white colored hair. He smirked and walked out of the shadows. "Well, well. Long time no see," he said. The second blonde haired girl sighed. "A cape? Really?" she asked. Malik eyed Nieme who was standing next to Marik with a blank look on her face. "I see you've brought back my pet." He said. Marik wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you want with her?" the white haired boy snapped, stepping up. Malik's eyes widened slightly. "Bakura? I thought you dropped off the face of the earth a couple months ago?" He asked. The boy stiffened. He crossed his arms over his chest. "No, you fool. The names Ryou, and you should know that by now." He hissed. Malik realized his mistake and saw the difference between the two."That's right. You were the host for the tomb robber weren't you?" he asked. Ryou's eyes narrowed. "I'm aware of when three years of my life was taken away from me, Malik." He hissed.

Malik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that any way to treat the ruler of the Shadow Realm?" He asked. Ryou and Marik exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing: Oh crap. The blonde girl stepped forward. "Why don't you answer our question before we answer yours?" She hissed. "What Nieme's use for me is NONE of your concern! The real question is why you're here." He hissed. She narrowed her green eyes and stepped back and whispered to Ryou. "Can we kill him?"

Ryou shook his head. "Sadly, no." he whispered. Malik held up his hand and Nieme started to move to his will. She held up her hand and a great force pushed everyone back. The blonde ran against her will, but was punched in the gut. She doubled over in pain and groaned. "No…Fair…"She hissed, before getting up. Her hair turned into the color of bark and her eyes turned into a frightening emerald.

She and Nieme kept fighting while malik watched in amazement. Who was this girl? Why was she fighting so well? And where was this power coming from? He was too busy watching the fight, he didn't notice the others running towards him. "Less talking, more fighting!" The other female said before shooting a white arrow at Malik. He yelled before ducking down. "What the crap? Where did you get those outfits?" He asked. Ryou shrugged. "I have no idea." He was knocked over by Nieme being thrown at him. The blonde girl had proved her strength. Nieme suddenly started screaming.

A blue light surrounded her and her blue eyes started to glow brightly. Her robes were replaced by a blue Egyptian dress that went to her knees and a blue Egyptian hatchet, bronze (4 and a half inches), fixed into wooden handle of 16 and a half inches. She stood up and looked at the ancient clothing on her. "What the- HOW IN THE NAME OF SWEDISH FISH DID I GET THESE ON AND WHERE THE HECK AM I?" She shouted. Everyone sweat dropped, including Malik.

Marik waked to her looked into her eyes. "Nieme, you're in the shadow realm." He stated simply. Nieme's eye turned into the size of saucers and you could literally hear her jaw hit the ground. "WHAT? MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE MILLENNIUM ROD?" she shouted. Yet again, sweat drops fell. Marik sighed and calmed her down. "All I need you to do is to help kick that guy's butt over there." He said pointing to Malik.

Nieme rose a brow. "Why? What has he done wrong?" She asked. Marik sighed and said, "He controlled your mind and I have no idea what else he could have done to you when you went missing." He said. (Not THAT way to all you sick minded people out there reading this!) That set Nieme off. "Alright, that's it! The odji(Wicked) shall not prevail!" She shouted before holding her hands in front of her and freezing Malik. "She walked to Malik grabbed his collar.

"Who are you working for?" She shouted before slapping him across the face. The black and white haired boy ran to him held a knife to his neck. "Answer or die," He hissed. Malik's eys widened in fear. No, I can't die! Not now! He mentally screamed. "W-wait! I'll tell you! My leader is…" He stopped talking when blackness took over his sight. "W-what happened?" He asked. Nieme's eyes narrowed and then she smirked. "I think I know how to make sure he doesn't get up to trouble." She whispered something in ancient Egyptian and a bright light surrounded Malik. A deafening scream was erupted from Malik's before it was replaced by wailing. He stopped wailing. What happened to him? Why was he so short? And why did he feel…different? His eyes started to droop and his ears caught the sound of the humans talking before he slipped into unconciousness."Where did he go?" The other blonde asked. The younger blonde looked down. "I think I know where." At her feet sleeping was Malik, a platinum colored tom cat.

At Night's house later…

Malik awoke in a bed, a confortable one at lifted his head and looked at his surroundings. Let's see, there was a TV, a game system with a Pac-man cardtridge, a couple dirty clothes, and a notebook on a messy desk. He looked at the bed, which was decorated with dancing dinosaurs, seeing a figure in bed breathing evenly. Malik silently slinked off the bed and trotted to the door. He looked at the doorknob above him and he growled silently. Curse you, doorknob! He wanted to shout.

He heard a loud beeping noise and groan. "Is it 9 o'clock already?" A voice muttered. A sigh was heard and legs swung over the side of the bed. A head popped up, revealing a head of ruffled blonde hair. She got up and looked at Malik. "Hey, kitty," She said with a tired smile. Malik looked at her expectantly. Sh elooked at the door and laughed a little. "Sorry, I'm just tired," She said while opening the door. She walked out with Malik running behind her.

She walked to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a gallon of orange juice. Malik opened his mouth so say something but Night held up her hand. "Not until I've had my juice," She said plainly. He closed his mouth. She got a cup and drink it down in less than 5 seconds. She turned around and let out a breath of relaxation. "Hi, my name's Night. What is it?" She said with a smile.

"Well, for one thing, who are you? Why am I here? And why do you have dancing dinosaurs on your bed?" he asked, raising a brow at his last question. Night put a hand on his muzzle. "Sorry, I don't speak cat," She said with as smile. Malik's arched a brow and he started freaking out. "What-WHAT!" he shouted. He took a good look at himself and his eyes widened. He looked at his torso, seeing a furry belly. He looked down, seeing arched furry legs, stared at his stomach again, and then his tail.

A wail escaped his lips and he started running around the house. "Calm down!" Night shouted looking at him run. "Look, if you would just listen-!" She tried to say, but his wailing was really loud. She grabbed her flip-flop and chucked it at his head. He fell over at the impact. Night picked him and turned him to face her. "Don't worry, Malik! If it makes you fell any better, you make a awesome cat!" She shouted before hugging him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and he sighed mentally. Fine, I'll play her little game. But, I'm not one to fall for tricks, Malik thought.

Night broke the hug and smiled brightly. "I know what'll make you feel better!" She said before putting him down. He pffted at her. "What, let me outside and let me go on a rampage?" Malik said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Night had something in her hand and she crouched down. Malik eyed her suspiciously. She picked him up and attached something to his tail. "What are you doing!" he shouted. He faced her with his teeth bared. "What did you do to me? I'll scratch you if I have to!" he shouted, his bristling. He heard ringing and he turned to his tail. A little silver bell attached to a ribbon was tied to his tail.

He faced Night with a calm look on his face. "But, after I get rid of this ACCURSED BELL!" He shouted before chasing his tail in endless circles.

10 minutes later…

Malik was tired out after running for ten minutes, but he managed to get the bell off. Night laughed. Malik shot her a glare. "Listen you-" he started, but stopped when he saw a red dot on the ground. "What is the meaning of this!" he shouted. The dot went to his paws, then away again. Malik growled and chased the glowing dot. "Get back here you stupid dot!" he shouted while Night laughed.

Malik stopped after half an hour of running and turned towards Night. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE SHENAGINS!" he shouted to no one. Night laughed loudly and fell over. Malik sighed and walked to her. Her head snapped up and ran upstairs. "PAC-MAN!" She shouted, earning a odd look from Malik. He ran after her, seeing her playing on her game system.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE BLINKY!" she shouted before laughing like a maniac. Malik walked up to her and watched her play this weird game. "What are you-" He started, but saw a pink ghost heading behind Night's character without her seeing it. "NIGHT, LOOK OUT!" He shouted. She couldn't understand him but she heard his cry and saw the pink ghost. "OH NO YOU DON'T PINKY!" She shouted before rounding a sharp corner. She grabbed a large orb of light and the ghosts turned blue with white eyes. "YES! YOUR SOULS TASTE SO YUMMY!" Night shouted with glee. Malik cheered with happiness.

Was-was he having FUN? Yes, yes he was! Night didn't care about his past, she just wanted to be his friend! If he could, he would smile ear to ear.


End file.
